


Spaced Out

by HonestlyCasualTaco



Series: In The Vastness of The Valley - Stardew Valley [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Happy, Love, Love Confessions, Meteor, Nerdiness, Romantic Fluff, Science, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyCasualTaco/pseuds/HonestlyCasualTaco
Summary: You can see the wonder in her eyes as she explains the history and who founded it. Her hands rise and fall in the air as she gestures wildly. At every question you ask, she finds herself flung deeper in the feeling of it all. The excitement of the event and the wonder. She grabs your shoulder and gestures a wide sweeping hand at the sky.“There is so much out there! Things we will never be able to explain! Things we will never even know.” She turns to you, quieter than before. “I like to think that eventually maybe one of my inventions will go out there. Into that great unknown and get to befriend it. It will get to love the vastness as I do.”You can’t help your answer, “It’ll happen. I know it will. You’re going to do great things.”





	Spaced Out

You can feel the anxiety rumble in your chest, pulling at your nerves and sending shakes throughout your body. You pull the quilt closer to your chest, stuffing your nervous smile into the fabric. 

 

This wasn’t the first time you’ve hung out with Maru. You’ve spent countless days talking to her on the benches and watching her tinker with her toys. Those times were all amazing and you cherished every single one of them but this time was different. This time you were going to watch the meteor shower with her, and lay next to each other and talk and maybe give her the flowers you brought. And maybe ask her out. The anxiety flooded your senses once more. You couldn’t even fathom what she would say. Yes, she may love spending time with you and you have mandatory hang out days and she always tells you about her new inventions but she can’t like you, right? You could only imagine what her dad would say. That prospect was almost as scary as this whole situation. 

 

You felt your feet falter. Maybe you should just go home. Turn around and never come back. Go back to the city with those terrible hours and worse pay. You looked up, resting your head back on your shoulders and sighed. Maybe you shouldn’t do this. The sky stared back, oranges nestling softly behind the clouds, pushing into dark blues. The meteor shower was tonight. You clutched the quilt so firmly to your chest, you could feel the ache in your heart. You wouldn’t miss this for anything.

 

The trail to her house isn’t long but upon making it into the opening behind her house you can feel the air leave your lungs. You can just barely see her from behind the small shed out back, barely peeking out. From where you are you can see the blankets and pillows that litter the concrete floor. The blankets are mixed and mashed with various colors and the pillows are piled up in a big wall onto the side of the house. Maru lays in the middle of the pile smiling and fiddling with the telescope. 

 

Walking closer she quickly notices you, waving you over. “Come on! Hurry!” She wiggles in her seat, patting the spot next to her. Once you make it past the gate she jumps up to hug you, pulling you closer to her. 

 

“You don’t understand how excited I am! I can’t wait for the shower!” She quickly pulls you to the floor, placing you into the comfort of the cushions. You press your back into the plushness of the pillows, you can feel the warmth of it surrounding you. You lay the blanket over your laps, just to cover from the lazy evening wind. Maru pulls closer to you as she explains the history of the shower. 

 

You can see the wonder in her eyes as she explains the history and who founded it. Her hands rise and fall in the air as she gestures wildly. At every question you ask, she finds herself flung deeper in the feeling of it all. The excitement of the event and the wonder. She grabs your shoulder and gestures a wide sweeping hand at the sky.  

 

“There is so much out there! Things we will never be able to explain! Things we will never even know.” She turns to you, quieter than before. “I like to think that eventually maybe one of my inventions will go out there. Into that great unknown and get to befriend it. It will get to love the vastness as I do.” 

 

You can’t help your answer, “It’ll happen. I know it will. You’re going to do great things.” She gives you a smile, cheeks tinted and eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment. She quickly turns her attention back to the sky, hands covering her face. 

 

“Ju- Just come here.” She waves you closer to the telescope. 

 

“I know the sky isn’t that dark but look.” She gestures for you to look into the telescope. You scoot closer, obliging. 

 

The sky looks darker now, just a shade darker from when you arrived but that's all it needed for the stars to quietly start popping into the sky. You can see the small shines from under the hue of the sky, hiding behind the small clouds. 

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

Maru moves closer, resting a head on your shoulder. You hum in response. She pulls you back, lying against the wall of pillows, arms wrapped around yours. You intertwine your legs with her, stealing her warmth. She laughs and pulls you closer. Fingers pointed at the sky as she tells you the constellations and new inventions. 

 

The cool wind of the afternoon twirls around you both. The air grows colder with the drop of the sun-

 

And yet, you’ve never felt so warm. 

  
  


You barely hear the door open as you and Maru are talking about the mines when Robin rounds the corner, smiling and scanning the area. She walks closer, a large plate of pepper poppers steaming in her hands. 

 

“Hey, you girls having fun out here? It seems kinda cold, you sure that enough blankets?” She places the plate in the middle of you two, a smile pulling at her lips. Maru nods and leans forward so Robin can kiss her forehead. 

 

“You guys keeping each other warm?” There is a flirtatious twist to her words but you wouldn’t have noticed it if she hadn’t winked at you. You quickly turn your head to the side to try and hide your blush. Maru slaps at Robin’s wrist, you barely see her mouth the word ‘no’. Robin can only laugh at your expressions. “Okay, I’ll leave you two love birds alone.” She laughs again as Maru starts to protest, her face lit up in a dark maroon. Robin leaves at a leisure pace, making as many comments as she can while laughing at your misery. But before turning the corner completely she glances one more time at you and winks, giving you a thumbs up. You can feel yourself metaphorically burst into flames, but honestly, you would much rather it actually happen. 

 

Once she leaves a silence returns to the area. Filled with the sweet sounds from crickets and the birds chirping. On all accounts, it should be soothing but it isn’t. You can basically feel the tension suffocating you. 

 

“So...Pepper Poppers?” You try, gesturing to the still steaming plate. Maru can’t help but snort out a giggle at your attempt. 

 

“Yeah, they are my favorite!” And that's it, that's all you had to say for the tension to leave. You recline to lay in the pillows while bringing pepper poppers to your mouth, lazing in the silence and watching the sky turn dark. 

 

You can’t help but let your hand find its way to her side, little nudges of your finger against the blankets, slowly making your way there. When you finally find her palm it’s already laying open, waiting for your hand. You don’t hesitate to place your hand in hers when she smiles at you.

 

You can see the stars shining in the glint of her glasses. 

 

The sky had grown considerably dark and cooler. The winds wrapping you both in its cold hands. 

 

“When do you think it’s going to start?” You mumble as you chew through another Pepper Popper. She crawls to the telescope, taking a quick look at the sky. 

 

“It’s supposed to start soon.” You can hear the frown in her words. You scoot closer, placing a hand on her back, “Hey look at the bright side. If anything I got to spend the night with you.”

 

She smiles back at you and you pull her into a hug.  “If anything, being here with you is enough for me.” She clings to you so steadily and you both stay like that for a while. Her pressed into your hug and your head resting on top of hers. 

 

You almost miss it.

 

You don’t see it at first. You thought maybe it was a glimpse or a trick of your eyes. But then another flash of white flies across the sky and you can’t help but smile. 

 

The strikes of white fly across the sky, streaking it with its remnants. You’ve never seen one. Not with the light pollution in the city and how you always had late shifts. You’ve never seen the sky look more peaceful. Still as the rocks fly across it, shattering its stillness. 

 

You gently push her shoulder, budging her head with your own. She begrudgingly moves, moaning in annoyance, “Noooo.” You realize she is half asleep and you snicker. 

  
“I thought you didn’t want to miss it?” You whisper into her ear as she leans out of your arms. 

 

“What are you-?” You can see the exact moment she realizes what you are talking about and any trace of sleep in her face is instantly gone. She turns to face the sky and squeals. 

 

You find yourself lost into the sky and how the stars paint it so beautifully. The meteoroids are similar to the strike of a paintbrush. The whole thing is more amazing than anything you could ever imagine. You go to take a glance at Maru and find you can’t look away. 

 

She doesn’t look over to make sure your watching, or smile at you. She is completely and utterly infatuated with the sky. And you can’t help but feel the same with her. Her hair frames her face so beautifully and her smile stretches across her lips. You’ve seen Maru in awe before but somehow now it looks different. It looks like she loves the sky more than anything else in the world (which she probably does). She leans forward hoping to see more of the sky. You can’t help but think she looks amazing. How can she not? How are you expected to watch the meteors when she is right here looking just as, no, even more beautiful. 

 

You figure this is a good a time as ever. It’s the only time you’ll have the courage. You shakily pull out the roses. The jewels lining along the petals shine with the flash of meteorites. It had taken you months to find this many gems, even more, to arrange them so neatly (as so they don't fall off the petals) and even longer to bring it here. To this moment. 

 

You let your thumb run over her’s, exhaling sharp anxious breaths. She presses her fingers into yours, filling in the spaces and leaning closer to you, excitedly shaking. Under the safety on the night sky, under her touch, in the small space of this valley- you’ve never felt so warm, so in love. 

 

“Maru.” It sounds so loud in the valley, like your the only thing there. That your voice is the only things it's ever heard. She slowly meets your eyes, all smiles and bright. 

 

“Isn’t it pretty! I t-”  She only notices the flowers when you push them closer to her. Her mouth gaps like a fish.

 

“Maru. I...I like you a lot. You're so amazing and smart. You mean so much to me and if you let me-” You can feel the shakiness spread to your fingers, the flowers shuddering in your sweaty palms. “If..if you-” She places a soft hand on your shaking one. The small warmth from her hand is enough to ground you. “You are so important to me. I want you to understand that, okay?” 

 

You press a soft hand to her face, pulling her close. She leans into your hand, gently smiling. She places another hand on yours. 

 

“You're important to me too. I love you so much. You brought so much to this valley.” She kisses the center of your palm. You can feel your face shining in a blush. “I can’t think of my life without you.” 

 

Another kiss to your wrist. She slowly trails kisses up your arm before you drop the bouquet and bring your hands to her face. 

 

“Just kiss me.” And she does. 

 

And it’s even better than you ever dreamed. 

 

You can’t help smile wobbly into the kiss. Fingers shakily mixing with hers. Kissing under the sky, basking in its light, loving in its energy. She giggles against your lips. 

 

“Come on, we are going to miss the show.”

 

She turns back to the night sky, cuddling into you. Pressing her palm into yours. 

 

The sky has never been so beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! This was a request of my Tumblr (star-dew-farmer) if you want requests stuff there to!


End file.
